Im the only guy in her life!
by zerk
Summary: This is an AAMR about Misty's little brother becoming jealous of Ash and Mistys relationship. I started writing this when I was 13 so the writing is kinda messed up but I haven't finished it yet so the new chapters will look better. Everything after 8
1. Chapter 1

Im The only guy in her life!

Miguels POV

The last two weeks have been great for Misty Waterflower. One thing is that her little brother Miguel decided to travel,  
and the other thing she felt like her and Ash were getting closer evryday.  
"Hey Misty you there?"asked a kid with black hair and aqua blue eyes.  
"Yeah im ok bro" Misty replied sweetly to her little brother "so guys how about we stop for the day and setup camp?"asked a squinty eyed guy with brown hair."sounds good to me,im starving"replied a guy with jet black hair and chestnut brown eyes.  
After setting up camp Misty decided to go for a walk.  
"hey guys i think im gonna go for a walk k"  
"im gonna go with you mist"replied Ash "is that ok"  
"yeah its ok" Misty said "well miguel be carful and stay at the campsite"  
note-pikachu was asleep"you no it sis" replied miguel said as he hugged his older sister.  
so after they left Miguel decided to do a little spying.  
he ran in the direction which ash and misty went. When he caught up he saw Ash and Misty sitting on a hill,looking at the stars until he saw them look at echother and lean in to kiss.Thats when Miguel got mad flashback  
It was the day of their parents funeral Miguel and Misty had been crying "Mistwee will we ever see mommy or daddy agawain" Miguel asked sadly "probly not miguel but we will always have echother" Misty replied to her baby bro "really you pwomise?" miguel asked "yup you will always be the only guy in my life"  
end flashback  
"im the only guy in her lif ketchum!"

Wow so how did u like the first part. review plz


	2. Chapter 2

I'm The only guy in her life!

Ash&Misty POV

"im gonna go with you mist"replied Ash "is that ok""yeah its ok" Misty said "well Miguel be careful and stay at the campsite""you no it sis" replied Miguel said as he hugged his older sister.  
They walked for a little in silence,so Ash decided to break it.  
"so Misty you have been extra happy these last two weeks what gives?" asked ash questiongly "im just so happy my little bro is traveling with us"misty relpied "you really love him dont you?" "well yeah hes my brother" hey i actually wrote the whole word  
"yeah but i could tell you love him extra.that and plus in the last two weeks i could tell you baby him"  
"i do not,do I?"Misty asked "well let me quote you on a couple occasions 'Miguel don;t run so fast you might fall' or 'Miguel take a bath and don't forget to wash behind the ears'" "so what if i do baby him he is one of the two guys i love"as soon as Misty realized what she said she covered her mouth.  
"you love someone else like boyfriend"asked Ash "yeah so what you got a problem" misty snapped at ash "no i don't"Ash said sadly "good now lets sit down on that hill im tired"  
so they went an sat on the hilltop.(I knew Misty couldn't have liked me,  
should I still ask her to the dance)thought Ash sadly "its a beautiful night huh Ash"asked Misty breaking the silence "yeah,hey Misty i want to know if...never mind" (nice move ketchum)  
"what is it Ash"misty asked concerned "don't give me that Ash i know you better than that"Misty snapped "well were gonna be in Mohogony town in like 2 days and there having a teen dance and i wanted to know if you wanted to go with me"  
"of course i would Ash" misty replied quick "really,i mean thats cool"  
Just than Misty spotted a shooting a star "hey Ash look"  
they both looked at the star in aw than they looked at each other (wow she is so hot)thought Ash (wow he looks so good)thought Misty but what they didn't know is they were leaning in to kiss Until...

Well hope u enjoyed the second part. please review


	3. Chapter 3

Im The only guy in her life!

Disclamer-nope not mine

Misty spotted Miguel falling off the cliff he was on.."oh my god Miguel!"Misty exclaimed as he saw Miguel fall.

Miguel's POV

"Go snorlax"miguel said as he threw the pokeball. "snor" said snorlax "ok snorlax as soon as i jump off that cliff i want you to lie down and let me fall on your stomache,got it" "snor"said snorlaxs understanding his masters orders. so Miguel ran back up the cliff and jumped yelling to make sure he got Mistys and ashs attention.as soon as hit snorlaxs stomach he called him back and began prepairing everything.first he got out red colered liquid and poured it on himself so it looked like he was bleeding,but not to much for them to want to take him to the hospitel.then he got out two markers,a black and a purple one,to make bruises.After he finshed he heard Ash and Misty running toward him.(ha now Misty will have to pay more attention to me than Ash)he could hear Misty getting closer so he got onthe ground and started getting his fake tears.when Misty and Ash got there Misty whent and grabbed Miguel to make sure he was okay."miguel are you ok" asked misty very worried "is that you sis""yeah its me little bro"then she turned to Ash "ash can you carry him to camp?" "yeah sure mist" he said while picking him up.

as soon as they got to camp told evry one to start packing so they could ride on onixs back to mahogony town that night.On there way over they stopped by a pond to clean up miguels "blood".They got there about 7:00 AM right when it was opening.They walked up to nurse Joys counter"Hey joy do you think we could get two rooms?" sure here are your keys there the last two rooms,your lucky you got here early"  
they went right to there rooms so misty placed miguel on his bed and gave him a kiss on his head."sweat dreams bro" just than a knock came on Mistys door,it was Ash "hey misty do you want to go out and get brekfeast?" "Ash i cant i have to stay here with miguel"  
"o okay"responded ash sadly Miguel smiled at this his plan was working.  
later that day Ash came again "mist why dont you go take a shower and i will stay with miguel" "yeah that sounds good,but come get me if anything happens k" so with that Misty went to the restroom.  
once Misty was in the restroom Ash sat down right next to Miguel.  
"so how are you doing Mig"Ash asked Miguel "only misty could call me that"  
snapped Miguel"whats your problem?"Ash snapped back"you are ketchum ever since ive been traveling with you guys all Misty does is hangout with you!"with that Miguel got out of bed and punched Ash in the face."you little jerk!" Ash than jumped on Miguel and Punched him."how do you like that mig!" Misty overheard the comotion and got out of the shower to see what was going on.when she got there she saw ash on top of miguel punching him. When Ash saw Misty he stopped,and once again Miguels fake tears came rolling down.  
"misty get him off me"yelled Miguel "Ash what are you doing,get off him!"Misty screamed.Ash imeadietly got off"Mist it wasnt my fault"  
"Well you tell me how it happened"Screamed misty evan louder "Misty he got up and puched me so i got mad and puched him back"  
"Ash miguel is hurt he couldnt have gotten up,so you get out of here"  
"fine i will"yelled ash madly (my plan is working better than i thought)

So how did u like part 3. i tried to make it longer but i didnt have time. plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

IM the only guy in her life! Age:

Disclaimer-I do not own it so you cant sue!!!

Ash P.O.V

Who does she think she is yelling at me when it was that little brat brother of hers. Ash was walking through the park when he heard three familiar voices. Man I was hoping I wouldn't have to see these jokers its team rocket so im not gonna do the motto "ok twerp since I can see you don't have pikachu with you im gonna ask you, whats wrong?" Jessie said nicely to ash "well you know that girl I travel with?" team rocket nodded "well her brother has been trying to make sure she hates me, and I don't want my best friend to hate me"  
Ash said sadly "sounds like more than best friends to me" said Jessie.  
Ash blushed at this comment "well sorta""well ash if you really like her I suggest you tell her before its to late, believe me I know" james said guess who is talking about  
"yeah I think your right" replied ash "well how about this we help you with that little brat and you help us get out of team rocket" Meouth butted in "you guys wanna quit" ash questioned"yeah we have for months" said Jessie "deal so what do we do" ash said "Well first we...

Sorry for that part being so short o well hope u enjoyed reading :) Plz review


	5. Chapter 5

I'm the only guy in her life!

Mistys P.O.V

while Ash was talking to TR  
Misty was in the Kitchen getting Miguel somthing to eat.  
(how could Ash do somthing so mean like that.Its just not like him)misty thought "here you go Mig some nice hot soup"misty handed Miguel the soup "thanks sis"Miguel responded "hey you never told me why Ash punched you"  
(uh-oh what do i tell her)"well um he told me he was planning on asking you out then just ditching you.When I told him I was gonna tell you he got mad and punched me"(thats why he asked me to the dance,i knew it was to good to be true)"are you ok sis"miguel asked his sister "yeah im ok"said misty with tears in her eyes"Miguel im gonna take a walk ok?" "ok becarful"  
Miguels P.O.V (man i wanted to split them up not hurt my sister,this stinks)miguel sighed just then miguel saw Ash walk in the room.  
"So Miguel how are you doing?" Ash asked "how do you think im doing"  
"wo you aint gotta get all mad im just checking up on my best friends little bro"  
(whats he up to)Miguel thought "wait why are you checkin up on me if..."just then Miguel looked at the mirrior and saw James through the window with a camera and a tape recorder (not sneaky enough Ketchum) "Owww my leg hurts"  
Miguel screamed.(ha they cant trick me)just then Ash noticed that he could see James trough the mirrior."look what do you have against me!?" screamed Ash "what do I have against you? evrything! I mean ever since ive been traveling with you all ive heard was Ash this Ash that!" Miguel Screamed there seems to be alot of screaming"well if you havent noticed this is my journy and you know what from now on your not apart of it" "well if im going do you think my sister will stay?"(ha i got him now) "well ...fine you could stay but when misty finds out what you have been doing im pretty sure your in trouble"With that Ash left the room"ha he cant trick me like that"Miguel said triumphetly Then he noticed pikachu run out of the closet with a mini video camera "CRAP!"Miguel got up put on some clothes and ran outside when he go there he saw Ash with pikachu in hand "you want the tape,you have to battle me for it"  
(I cant beat Ash)

so how did u like the fith part.To behonest i think it was my best work yet which kind sucks o well plz review!!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm the only guy in her life! 

Part 6

The battle between Miguel&Ash Brock has just walked up to the battle scene where has this guy been"whats going on,Miguel i thought you were hurt,and Ash whats with the tape"  
asked a confused Brock "no time to explain Brock here just take this tape and give it to the winner of this battle" responded a very serious Ash "ok"  
"lets have a two on two" Miguel blurted out "ok well lets go"  
"Go Bayleef" -hey ash,whats going-  
(huh he going with bayleef i should use streghth) "Go Snorlax" -why did u wake me up-  
"ok bayleef start out with a Vine whip" "snorlax just take the pain and grab its vine"  
Snorlx grabed bayleefs vine and started twirling it in circles till it was dizzy.  
"ok now snorlax sizemctoss i dont know how to speel it in a matter of seconds bayleef was KOed (hey maybe i do have a chance!)thought Miguel "thas ok bayleef you take a rest now,Pickachu get in there and use thunder!"with that Pikachu let out such a strong thunder it KOed snorlax right away "oh no snorlax its ok you did great,well i guess its up to you arcanine" Miguel said "pikachu use agility,and turn it into a quick attack" Pickachu went very fast and was about to hit arcanine until a robotic arm grabbed him "prepare for trouble,and make that double, to protect-" they were interupted by Ash "what are you guys doing I thought we had a deal!" Ash yelled "well twerp by now you should know that we lie"  
Jessie responded "well than lie to this,Pikachu use your strongest thunder ever"  
pika-with plesure- with that Pikachu let out the strongest thunder ever "looks like were blasting off again!" (heres my chance) "arcanine use flametrower" Arcanine send out a wave of fire that hit Pikachu directly,and knocked him out.  
"YEAH I WON" Miguel said happly as he grabbed the tape from Brock "IN YOUR FACE ASH"Miguel said yelling in Ash face. "Whats going on here" Misty just showed up (uhoh)

So how did u like part 6 kinda crappy i my opinion but who cares plz review.


	7. Chapter 7

IM the only guy in her life! 

Part 7

"whats going on miguel,why are you out of your bed and whats the tape for?" Misty asked wanting an explanation "well you see sis uh...i got better"said miguel hoping that his exuse would work "yeah and guess what i got his muraculous recovery on tape"said Ash wanting misty to watch the tape. "no lets not" replied miguel "i want to see it" misty said. so they watched the tape.

"oh ash im so sorry for yelling at you for no reasone,i should have belied you" Misty said while hugging ash.after about a minute she finally let go,and turned to miguel "YOU LITTLE JERK WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMTHING SO MEAN AND INSENSITIVE NO WONDER ARE SISTERS WANTED TO GET RID OF YOU, CAUSE YOUR NOTHING BUT A BURDEN ON ALL OF US!!" with that misty slapped him so hard that it made evryone cringe "NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!" Miguel just walked to his room sobbing. "woah misty dont you think you were a little to hard on him?" brock asked "no, its serves him right for trying to ruin my chances with ash" misty immedetly shut her mouth "i mean what i meant to say are friendship" misty said while blushing (for a second there i thought she meant she liked me) thought ash.

Meanwhile in the room "i guess knowbody wants me around i guess i should just leave them alone" miguel said to himself sadly as he climbed through the rooms window

later that day pikachu came up to Misty with a tape in its mouth "whats this pikachu"  
misty asked the yellow rat "pi pika pi" -i dont know Ash just told me to bring it yo you-  
"oh ok misty" said as she put the tape into the VCR. it was a tape of her yelling at miguel "was i really that mean to him"she said as she finally relized what she had done she started crying "i was so mad earlyer that i didnt know what i was saying i better go apologize fast" with that she ran full speed to miguels room Knock Knock "miguel you in there" she said turning the knob only to relize the door was open. "miguel where are you" just then misty spotted a note on the dresser it said :

dear sis,  
Im sorry for being such a burden on you and your friends. I guess what daisy said was true the only thing im good for is takeing space. Im really sorry sis i will try not to get in your way anymore.- miguel P.S. tell ash om really sorry to

"oh my god" was all misty could say

Well how did you like part seven. plz review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- No I do not own Pokemon but I do own Miguel Waterflower, and that is way better who am I kidding I want to own it so bad! 

Where am I? thought Miguel, he had been walking in a forest for hours and couldn't find a way out. (I guess my sisters were right I am useless, I cant even use a map correctly) Miguel was so mad he punched a tree stump.

Misty had been no better than her brother, she had been mad at herself for telling Miguel he was a burden on everyone.⌠What if we dont find him Misty asked her voice quivering Mist you shouldn't think like that, we are gonna find him so instead of thinking what happens if we dont find him you should think about what your gonna say to him when we find him ok. Ash said comforting his best friend ⌠yeah I guess your right Misty replied Aren't I always Ash replied smugly No! Misty yelled as she hit Ash in the head with her trusty mallet now lets look for my brother Misty said

3 hours later Miguel finally accomplished to get out of the forest and into a town he had never heard of before.Bliss city? Miguel said as he read a sign that said welcome to Bliss City population 579. ⌠579 this is a really small town■ he said while walking into the pokemon center. The center was empty except for a few chansies.He sat down on a couch and just broke down crying. (What Im I supposed to do? where am I supposed to go? nobody wants me around) then he felt a hand on his shoulder ⌠are you ok?■ he heard a voice ask him. He looked up and saw a girl about his age with Brunette hair. ⌠Yeah Im ok I guess┘.my names Miguel. He said ⌠Mines Lisset she replied ⌠are you sure nothings wrong, I mean people dont just brake down crying for no apparent reason.■ ⌠Well this is what happened┘■ he told her about everything that happened over the last weeks.⌠Thats a pretty horrible thing you did, but still I dont your sister should have said what she said she commented ⌠well anyways are you hungry? she asked Miguel ⌠Yeah Im pretty hungry he said with his stomach rumbling in the middle of the sentence.⌠Well why dont I cook us something to eat■

⌠ASH YOU GOT US LOST AGAIN!!!■ Misty screamed ⌠Not totally look theirs a town right there■ ash said while pointing at the same exact sign Miguel read earlier.⌠Bliss town do you think Miguel could be here?■ Misty said hoping her brother was here.  
⌠Probably its the closest town from where we were■ ash said They walked to the pokemon center, when inside and walked up to the counter where they saw Nurse Joy.  
⌠Nurse Joy■ Misty burst out ⌠have you seen my brother Miguel■ she said holding a picture of him ⌠um yes hold up one second■ Nurse Joy turned around and walked to where her Niece and Miguel had been eating ⌠Miguel your sister is here┘.■

What a way to end, what will happen will Miguel forgive Misty? Find out next time on Im The only guy in her Life.

P.S. review review reviw!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm The Only Guy In Her Life!**

**Author notes-**Wow I haven't wrote this story in a while, but as some of you have noticed i'm getting back into writing fan-fics. Out of all my stories this seems to always be everyones favorite, I guess its because you have never heard a story like this, well anyway i'm rambling  
on, lets get to the story.

"Misty's here?" Miguel couldn't believe it, he thought his sister didn't want him around.

"Excuse me? Miguel what should I tell her?" Joy said growing impatient.

"I don't know..." Miguel was deep in thought. (Truth be told I thought I would be happy if she would be able to forgive me and now that it looks like she wants to I'm not sure if I want to forgive her because those were some pretty harsh words that came out of her mouth) Miguel thought.

"Well I'm going to send her in" Nurse Joy said walking away. Miguel was so deep in thought that he didn't notice. He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that she was gone.

"Where did Joy go?" he questioned Lisset.

"She went to go tell your sister that your back here" She replied

"WHAT?!" Miguel yelled jumping out of his seat.

"What's wrong, I thought you would be happy that your sister came looking for you?" She said getting out of her seat so she wouldn't be hit by a jumping Miguel.

"Yeah so did I but now im not sure if I want to forgive her" Miguel said looking for a back door to run through. Lisset started laughing at him running up and down the halls looking for a way out.

"If your looking for a way out, the only way out is through the front door" She said in between laughs.

"Crap, well is there anywhere else I could hide?" He said catching his breath. She thought for a second.

"Well I guess you could always hide in my room, it's the 3rd one on the left" she said handing him the keys.

"Thanks!" He replied running down the hallway and into her room. Just as he got in Misty came running through the other hallway.

"MIGUEL!" She screamed running around in a similar fashion that her brother had just a minute ago. At this Lisset started laughing (Well I see the resemblance) She thought.

Just then Misty ran up to her screaming broken words.

"Are you asking if I have seen a guy with Black hair, aqua blue eyes and about 5'8?" She said perfectly describing him with a big cheesy smile

"Yeah that's him where is he?" She said hoping she would know. Lisset thought for a second. She hadn't thought about what she would say if she asked her.

"Ummm...well...He went that way" She said pointing the way Misty came through.

"Are you sure?" Misty questioned. Lisset nodded to her and she was off, running over Brock and Ash in the process.

"Misty wait up where are you going!" Ash yelled as he and Brock got up and ran back the way they just came.

(Well i guess they will be fooled for a while) she thought walking to her room...

Well that's the end of chapter nine; I told you I am a much better writer. Well anyways if you read please review, it would be appreciated.


End file.
